Saving You, Saving Me
by Apocrypha Blessing
Summary: Based in the All Hail Megatron Universe. PerceptorxDrift
1. Chapter 1

Title: Saving You, Saving Me

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, Spoilers for Spotlight: Drift and All Hail Megatron

Pairing: PerceptorxDrift

Universe: All Hail Megatron

Everything was quiet. Everyone was quiet. The tension in the air was so thick Drift swore that he could cut through it with one of his swords. The death of Sunstreaker weighing heavily on shoulders, the news of him being the one that betrayed them made that weight even heavier. Sitting in a corner of a room that most of the team considered a common room, he silently observed. Being fairly new to the situation and also being a reformed Decepticon, he made as little conversation as he could lest he say something that would irritate the situation further. Silence was his friend and it usually payed off. Bumblebee was sitting to his left, trying to have a conversation with a very worried looking Hound. Ironhide had falsely accused Mirage of being a traitor and took it upon himself to be judge, jury, and thankfully, not executioner. Mirage was in a regeneration chamber currently but that didn't stop the dark green Transformer from worrying, such a devoted friend.

The only other being in the room was Perceptor, sitting on the floor, slowly sipping his meager ration of energon. Very little could be spared since most of the energon found was going to the repair systems that Optimus Prime was hooked up to. Tilting his head slightly, Drift recalled the first time he met the microscope.

_Some orbital cycles ago, he had managed to sneak aboard a ship commanded by his former leader, Turmoil. Hoping to free some Autobot captives with stealth and subtlety, he didn't count on Kup and his team just blasting their way through the hull of the ship also save the same group. Subtlety out the window, he joined them in tearing through the Decepticons guarding them. With the guards down, he was suddenly face to face with the Autobot scientist who was analyzing him. His curiosity and wonderment with Drift's upgraded body caused him to poke and caress different parts of his frame, much to his slight discomfort. While the complements coming from the microscope were nice, his upgrades caused him to be more sensitive to touch than the normal mech. Luckily Kup interrupted Perceptor's study and set him to putting the highest security locks on the doors to the room. _

_Then it happened, one moment Perceptor was wondering why the 'Cons on the other side stopped trying to break through his locks, the next moment an energy blast pierced through his chest. All hell broke loose. The Autobots were firing at the Decepticons, the Decepticons were firing at the Autobots. One Decepticon saw Perceptor struggling to get back to his teammates, he took that moment to pin him down with a pede and shoot an energy round into his right optic. Drift tried to get to him, to get him out of harms way, but Turmoil saw that he didn't. After being shot at, and blasted down to the lower levels of the ship, Drift managed to overload the ship's power supply with Kup's help. Kup escaped and Drift took care of Turmoil. With the ship about to explode, Drift ran back to where Perceptor's stasis locked body was and escaped the ship with him. _

After that incident, Perceptor's body needed major upgrades to deal with the extensive damage that he took. He still looked like the Perceptor he first met, but more deadly. His demeanor changed as a result of the incident as well. The light-sparked mech he met became very introverted and serious, business-like, rarely talked. Why was he so surprised? War changes everyone, Perceptor wasn't immune from it. Part of Drift wished that he was. He felt somewhat disturbed to see someone so carefree and pure corrupted like that. He shook off the feeling, now wasn't the time for such sentimentality.

Picking himself up from his corner, he walked over to the microscope, Perceptor noticed the movement and looked up. Optics met, Drift smiled, "May I sit?" Perceptor nodded in response. Drift sat and folded his legs up underneath him, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my aft back there. That was some fine sniping."

Perceptor looked unfazed as he stared at his empty energon ration. Drift frowned slightly, he hoped to get more of a response out of the microscope. Bumblebee and Hound stood up and left the room, probably to check up on Mirage. "Thank you."

Drift's head perked up at the sudden response and turned towards Perceptor. "Thank you?"

"Yes, thank you for saving my life. Back on Turmoil's ship. I thought I was finished. No one came back for me, except for you." Perceptor's optics darkened, his shoulders drooped. Drift noticed.

"I wish I could be stronger, like everyone else. I'm just a burden on this team." Drift frowned.

"You know that's not true. From what Kup told me, you are the most useful person on the team. I'm not one to make assumptions, but it seems like everyone else thinks the same." Perceptor made a noise that almost sounded like a snort. He picked himself up from sitting and started to walk away.

"Don't try to cheer me up." He said as he walked away, leaving a bewildered Drift sitting alone on the floor.

Perceptor was given the 3rd lookout shift by Prowl, the post was at the top of the tallest spire of the building they occupied. He did not mind in the least, it was quiet, he could think. His thoughts were normally comprised of different things he could possibly do to help out the team. Tonight's thoughts were different, they consisted of Drift. He felt guilty about how he acted earlier, brushing off the person who saved his life was very rude. He would have to find the sword-wielder after his shift was over and apologize. His thoughts went back to the day he almost off-lined, pieces of memory filtered back to his consciousness; the energy beam piercing through his chest, trying to crawl back and being shot in the optic. He brought his hand up to where his right optic used to be, in it's place was glass that allowed him to zero in on a target with deadly accuracy when using guns. It had no scientific purpose at all. He frowned and lowered his hand.

The other memories were vague and cloudy in a pre off-line haze; the feeling of being lifted and held close, a silhouette against an orange light, wind rushing across his frame, then nothing. Perceptor then realized that the silhouette, the strong hands, were Drift. He wouldn't have known Drift had saved his life if Kup didn't tell him about it. He leaned against a railing for support and buried his face in his hands.

While the necessities of life were scarce, the building they took refuge in had enough rooms for each mech to have their own. Privacy was welcome since tensions ran so high. Drift felt lucky to to have the room he did, the others didn't want it since part of the ceiling was missing. He would lay down on a makeshift berth he scrounged up the materials for and would look at the stars. He didn't want a room with windows, the destroyed Cybertronian landscape was depressing enough to look at on lookout, he didn't want to have to deal with it during his downtime. A knock at his door, "Come in."

The sliding of the powerless door open and back into place broke the silence for a moment, Drift kept his eyes on the stars. "Drift?"

Hearing his name spoken jolted him out of his revery, "Perceptor? What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you." Drift moved his hand as if waving away the unneeded apology while lifting himself up from his berth and walked over. "You didn't disturb me, I was just a little surprised that you are here. I was expecting it to be Prowl or Kup, thank Primus for nice surprises." Perceptor felt his faceplates heat up slightly.

"I...I just wanted to apologize for earlier on. I shouldn't have said what I did, it was rude and..." Perceptor stopped talking when Drift put his hands on his shoulders, his faceplates were now tinged with a slight shade of pink from the heat. _"Why am I reacting like this?"_ He tried to ignore that thought even though it went against everything the scientist in him stood for. "...I...I was h-having kind of a bad moment and I-mmph!" He was silenced once more when Drift pulled him into a kiss. There was that feeling again, being held close by strong hands. Perceptor's fingers twitched lightly on Drift's chestplates, his processor wildly trying to make sense of the situation. Nothing made sense anymore, and he gave up trying to analyze everything and gave in to the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Geez, I'm really sorry for the HORRENDOUS lateness in updating. Getting the will to actually write was hard for some reason heh. I hope this chapter can make amends for it and thank you all for the wonderful reviews ^^

* * *

It happened so quickly that Perceptor's processor couldn't make heads or tails of the situation, or how to handle it. All that he knew was that Drift was kissing him and that he was making no attempt to stop him from doing so.

After what seemed like almost an eternity, Drift pulled back from the kiss and studied Perceptor's bewildered face thoughtfully. Smiling kindly, he brought up a hand to lightly brush fingers against a cheekplate. "No apologies were needed, but you are forgiven nonetheless." He turned around to head back to his berth to sit, patting the spot next to him for Perceptor to join him. Drift looked back up to the scientist, "Feel free to talk to me about anything that may be on your mind, I am always willing to listen."

As Drift broke the kiss, Perceptor found himself at a loss for words. His spark gave a small throb in his chest as the other touched his face with such gentleness, no one had ever shown such interest in him before. To be completely honest, he was now curious as to why. When the white mech motioned to him to sit, he crossed the small distance to sit next to him. Perceptor could feel his face warm up a bit as his arm brushed the others', he looked up at the swordsmech shyly. A smile greeted his gaze and he could immediately feel his face get warmer, he looked away quickly. "Well, I stated what was bothering me before but like I said, I was just having a bad day." He started to tap a finger on the top of his leg, it was a habit he had whenever he got nervous. Intakes hitched sharply when he felt a hand cover his own, effectively halting the twitching. A finger touching his chin to tilt his head up to look in those optics that were the color of Earth's sky, a calming expanse of blue.

How it pained Drift to access those files of that memory, to remember how the scientist berated himself for something that he had no control over. He slid a hand over Perceptor's and tilted his head up to look him in the optics, "It is not in my place to tell you what you should think, but please don't think that you are a burden on anyone. Kup told me his story and how you helped repair him, I honestly think that everyone needs you more than you know. They just might be a little bad with showing it, but they do all respect you."

At this point, Perceptor could not hide the fierce blush that spread across his face. Drift's kind words and proximity made it hard to keep himself composed. A sudden twang of sadness coursed through his spark, "But, they left me..." His optics darkened slightly and he looked away.

There it was, the one thing Drift didn't have an answer for. The sad look in the others' optics was sparkbreaking, he lowered his forehead to lightly touch Perceptor's. "I can't offer you an explanation for that other than that things did get very hectic, it does not excuse it though. Please don't think that you were forgotten, because you weren't." He gave the hand in his a reassuring squeeze.

Drift's words assuaged his mood on that subject very minutely before other more important questions came to Perceptor's mind, he locked his optics with the other's "So why did you save me?"

He saw this question coming a mile away, "I couldn't just leave you, I know what it feels like to be left behind for dead and I didn't want anyone else to suffer the same way." Drift mused on what he said, being left for dead was part of the reason why he left the Decepticons. A noticeable change had already happened in Perceptor, what if no one had come to save him? Would it have changed him so much as to defect from the Autobots? He dismissed that idea, Perceptor had a good head on his shoulder-struts and a kind spark.

With Drift's admission that he had suffered worse than him, Perceptor felt lucky that at least someone was kind enough to go back. "I...I'm sorry." He ducked his head to the side a bit, feeling a little embarrassed about his complaining.

"Don't be, it allowed me to see with clear optics. Joining with the Decepticons was a big mistake and now I know my true path lays with the Autobots, I am grateful everyday to have received a second chance." He smiled at Perceptor to let him know that everything was alright.

Perceptor nodded his head to that, now the other question. "Why are you so interested in me?"

The question was quite blunt and Drift did not expect it at all, he brought a hand up to the back of his helm to rub it nervously. It was his turn to have his faceplates heat up, "Well I uh...back when I first met everyone on Turmoil's ship and you pointed out my armor.." he cleared his vocalizer, "I was... in awe of your intelligence, very few others could have noticed what you did."

Perceptor's optics widened a bit at that, others would complement his intelligence only when he made some great discovery or contributed to something that would be revolutionary. While he did possess a wealth of important knowledge, he possessed an even greater wealth of random trivia and useless facts. He loved to learn, his processor would hungrily eat up any fact that was thrown his way. Never had he heard praise for his intelligence that was not linked to anything of great importance.

Drift continued, "So after you pointed that out, I just had to get to know you better. Unfortunately that incident happened and my interest had to be put on hold. I still remember the day that Blurr came running saying that you were awake, I was astounded to see you already working on modifications to yourself to help out the team." He smiled to himself, "No one I know would ever have done that right out of the C.R. chamber, it's very admirable. The level of dedication you have towards yourself and everyone else is amazing."

"Blaster didn't seem to think that it was a good idea." Perceptor lowered his head. Although the scientist gave the other a reasonable explanation at the time, Blaster's words still echoed through his processor. "_You've defiled yourself_." Maybe he HAD defiled himself, he became something that he wasn't in response to the current situation they were in. After all that had occurred, Perceptor didn't know if he could go back to being the bot he was before this all happened.

Frowning, Drift tilted his head to the side. "Blaster was probably just a little...shaken up when he said that." He couldn't think of any other explanation for it really, they WERE being attacked by Monstructor...

A non-committal noise was produced from the scientists' vocalizer and then gasped as he felt himself being pulled down to the berth. "D-Drift! What you doing?" Perceptor's cheekplates flared red again as he found himself pulled in flush against the others' form.

"We've all had a long day, we should try to recharge. You can stay here if you like, I would enjoy the company." Drift wrapped his arms around the others' waist, holding him close. Air heaved out of his vents in a light sigh, he did hope that Perceptor would stay the night, it always got so cold.

Swallowing the lump that had seemed to form in his throat, Perceptor relaxed into Drift's embrace. He nodded, "Y-yes, I would also enjoy it." Shifting his body slightly, Perceptor made himself comfortable against the others' form. He could feel the soft brush of Drift's lips against the top of his helm, the low thrum of his spark beneath his chestplates. A nagging thought in the back of his processor wormed its way up to the front; he was finding solace in a former Decepticon! Worming a hand up in-between the both of them, Perceptor let it rest over where Drift's sparkchamber would be. How could someone with such a violent background become one of the most caring mechs that he ever knew? Powering off his optics, Perceptor dismissed those thoughts for now, he was too tired. All he cared about now was for the warmth that was embracing him.

As he felt the other relax against him, Drift nuzzled the helm in front of him, glad that Perceptor decided to stay. He sucked in air sharply through his vents as the scientist placed a hand on his chest...right above his sparkchamber. Drift felt his spark give a few hard pulses in response, maybe Perceptor was just more comfortable with his hand there? He looked down at the other, his optics were already offlined and he could feel his systems winding down. Drift smiled, "Have a good recharge Perceptor." A small sleepy moan was all the response he got in return. Smiling, Drift powered down his optics and initiated his own recharge cycle. The last thought flickering through his processor was that of being very content, he hoped that he could get used to this.


End file.
